I'll Keep You Safe In The Thunderstorm
by Miss Marvel Nerd
Summary: Riley is absolutely scared of one thing. Lightning. She loves the rain but is terrified of lightning. When playing a game with her friends, her fear is revealed and only one person can calm her down. ONE-SHOT


**Hey everyone! So, we are all a little obsessed with Girl Meets World, especially with S3 coming out! :D I know because I'm hooked! Aaaand, I came up with this idea when it was raining and really, I found it difficult to find a fanfiction with the characters IC. But if you know a good one, post it in the reviews or via pm and I'll check it out! :D So, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own GMW...**

* * *

"It's raining!" the energetic fifteen year old grinned as she looked out the window in the living room of her apartment.

"Yeah Riles," Maya smiled at her best friend, "and Farkle and Lucas are going to come enjoy the rain with us."

"Wait, Lucas?" Riley asked, walking over and nervously tucking a hair behind her ear as she sat down on the couch across from Maya.

"Yep, Lucas," Maya nodded and grinned, "and don't forget Farkle."

"I won't be able to," Riley laughed, "he makes himself known," she stated as Farkle came in and leaned against the doorway.

"Ladies," he grinned as the girls nodded.

"Hello Farkle," they both greeted as Farkle came in and plopped right in between them.

"Lucas here yet? Because then we can play games together. Like that one on family game night!" Farkle grinned.

"The family game?" Riley asked as Maya grinned.

"Oh, the one where Topanga always says 'I win!'," Maya laughed, "but that's the "family game". Why not play-"

"Truth or dare!" Farkle said and looked between them, "Riley, I dare you to kiss me. Maya-"

"Kiss me and you die," she deadpanned as the buzzer sounded.

"Lucas!" the buzzer said.

Riley's smile widened as she hopped up and hurried over, "c'mon up!" she said into the buzzer and came back over to her friends, smile still wide.

"Riles, stop grinning like an idiot," Maya laughed as Lucas came in.

Riley jerked around and giggled nervously, "hi Lucas," she said as Lucas gave his fresh white-teeth smile.

"Hey Riley," he said as Maya got up and went to get snacks.

"We're about to play a game," Riley stated, still in her love-filled voice and giggling a little.

"Farkle suggested Truth or Dare," Maya said, grabbing Riley's arm with one hand and the other hand holding a tray of snacks, "what do you think, Huckleberry?"

"Sounds fine," he said, sitting down in one of the chairs and Farkle grinned.

"I'll go first!" he grinned at the blonde, who was still holding onto the snacks and her best friend, "Maya…"

"Truth!" Maya said quickly as Riley sat down and Farkle huffed with a slight pout face.

But he regained his smile quickly, "would you give me those snacks?"

Maya looked at the snacks then up at Farkle, "no. Lucas, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lucas said as Farkle folded his arms and shifted as Maya's lips curled up into a slight smirk.

"Choose anyone in the room to kiss on the cheek," she said as Lucas looked between the girls and pulled Riley to kiss her cheek quickly, in order to avoid Corey's over-protectiveness.

Riley smiled a little and blushed as she put a hand on her cheek where Lucas had kissed.

Lucas grinned, "I had to make up for what happened on the subway. You pulled away too quick."

Riley grinned a little as she sat back and Lucas looked at Maya, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"Give us those snacks," he said with a sneaky smirk.

Maya mouthed those same words as she set the snacks down and sat down beside Riley on the couch.

The game had gone on for at least an hour before a crack of lightning hit and Riley screamed and fled to her room immediately. Maya frowned as she saw her friend leave and got up as she smiled a little, "Huckleberry, I dare you to go find Riley."

"Maya, I-"

"It's a dare, Ranger Rick! You have to do it," she grinned and gestured him to go to RIley's room. Lucas rolled his eyes simply as he chuckled as he went to do so.

Lucas went and knocked on Riley's door, "Riley?" he asked before opening the door and walking in, seeing the younger girl curled up with some blankets on her bed. Lucas came over and sat on the bed beside her, "hey."

"Hi," she mumbled as she held the blankets tighter around herself. Lucas didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around her as he pulled her close to keep her safe.

"You ran pretty fast," he commented quietly, "were you okay?"

Riley shrugged a little as she sighed, "I've always been scared of thunderstorms and usually… Usually my parents are there with me but tonight…"

"I've got you," he promised, "I won't let the lightning hurt you," he promised with a smile.

Riley looked up at him and gave a dreamy smile, "you promise?"

"I promise," Lucas confirmed with a smile.

Riley smiled, "good," she said and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder and Lucas held her closer.

Lucas kissed the top of her head, "night Riley," he said as Riley closed her eyes.

"Mmm, night Lucas," she mumbled.

Hours later, Farkle was asleep on the couch and Maya was sleeping in the window and Lucas and Riley were curled up together in Riley's bed, Lucas' head on hers and Riley's against his shoulder.

Corey and Topanga watched the two young teens and Topanga held her husband back and smiled, "he's a good kid, Corey. Lucas wouldn't try anything."

"But Topanga, he's in her room, in her bed!" he argued quietly and Topanga shook her head with a smile.

"Just let them be, Corey. Just let them be."


End file.
